The Orgin of WuBear
by silvertwighlight
Summary: Reposted: Heero and Wufei leave for a mission, the other guys stay home and clean and find something unexpected in Wufei's room, not good with summaries, R and R please


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, the song 1985 by Bowling for Soup, Linkin Park, or Switchfoot, or anything else I might have mention that some big cooperation would own.

The Origin of Wu-Bear

Wufei and Heero had gone out on a mission for a day. Heero told the others that he wanted the house cleaned by the time they got home.

They were going to through Duo a party, when him and Wufei got home.

Quatre was in charge while they were gone. He told them what their jobs were.

"Duo your job is to clean the kitchen, living room, and to do the laundry. Trowa you have your room, Wufei's room, and the bathroom. I have my, Heero, and Duo's room. Okay let's get to work."

"Right." Duo and Trowa said in unison.

Duo decided to do the laundry first. 'Luckily Heero taught me how to do the laundry.' He thought to himself.

Quatre decided to clean his own room first, then Heero's room, and Duo's last. So he set to work in his room.

Trowa decided to clean the bathroom last, figuring after he cleaned it, it would just get messy again and he would have to go and clean it again. So he just started in his own room.

Since Quatre basically already had his room, cleaned, except a couple of clothes on the floor and some dish's on his bedside table, there wasn't much to do. All Trowa had to do was throw some clothes in the laundry basket and wash his windows and was done. Since the day before had been laundry day, there was only on load to do. So for their first room they had to clean it took like 10 to 15 minutes to do.

Since the kitchen would take the longest, Duo decided to clean the living room next.

Quatre walked down the hall to Heero's room. When he walked in, he was completely surprised; it looked like a tornado came through his room. 'If this is how Heero's room looks, I'm afraid to see Duo's room.' Quatre thought with a shudder.

Trowa walked into Wufei's room. To his surprise it was messier then he thought it would be. He thought it would be a 10 to 15 minute job, not a half-hour to 45 minute job. 'All well it's not that bad, it won't be as bad as the bathroom will be when I get to it.' With that last thought he started to clean.

They were all cleaning quietly, but not so happily, when all of a sudden:

"Debbie just hit the wall,

She never had it all,

One Prozac a day,

Husband a CPA,"

Trowa and Quatre came running into the living room to see what the noise was:

"Her dreams went out the door,

When she turned 24

Only been with one man,

What happened to her plan,

She was going to be and actress,

She was going to be a star,

She was going to shake…"

The music turned off and Duo turned to see why the music had turned off. When he saw Trowa with his hand on the power button.

"Hey why did you turn that off Tro?" Duo thought he would say to either turn the music down or off.

"If you going to blast music, blast something good, like Linkin Park." Trowa put in Linkin Park Metora and walked back to Wufei's room.

Quatre just stood there surprised that Trowa didn't chew Duo out for having the music so loud and actually turned some different music on just as loud. He finally just shrugged it off and went back to cleaning Heero's room.

Duo just stood there shocked at what Trowa just said and did. When he finally recovered a little he started to clean again.

About 10 minutes later Duo was singing along to 'Easier to Run' and Quatre had come out of Heero's room, almost done, to get a glass of water, when Trowa comes running out of Wufei's room laughing hysterically.

"Tro what's so funny?" Duo asked.

Trowa held up a pink teddy bear, in a purple ballerina outfit. Duo busted up laughing, "Where did you get that?" Duo asked in between laughs.

Trowa stopped laughing to answer Duo, Quatre had walked in by this time, "Under Wufei's pillow in his room." Once he said that all three of them busted up laughing, Duo fell on the floor laughing, Quatre fell into a chair, and Trowa fell on the couch.

About 15 minutes later they had almost recovered, they were still laughing but not as hard or much.

"Wonder where he got that from?" Quatre wondered out loud.

"I don't know." Trowa said.

"I know why he hid it under his pillow. He didn't want anyone to fin it, I bet."

"Yeah Duo, that's for sure." Trowa replied.

"Okay, lets finish cleaning and then we can figure out what we're going to do about the bear." Quatre said, getting up and walking towards Heero's room. About 5 minutes later everyone was done cleaning there second room.

They all; somehow, their not sure how though; ended up in the kitchen for something to eat for a late lunch. About 15 minutes later they were done and started toward their last and final room, except Duo since he was already there.

Trowa walked into the bathroom, which is right next to Duo's room, and let out a sigh. He didn't want to clean the bathroom, 'Why couldn't I get the kitchen and Duo get the bathroom?' He thought as he started to clean, then all of a sudden Trowa heard, "Awwwwwwwwwww."

"What the, what or who was that? Sounded like it came from Duo's, oh know Quatre." He ran out of the bathroom and straight into Duo's room.

Now Duo hadn't heard the scream, because he was listening to Switchfoot now, and had it on very loudly. Trowa probably wouldn't have heard it either, but since he was right next to Duo's room he did.

"Quatre why did you…" He never finished his sentence, because he saw Duo's room and knew why he had screamed now.

About 10 minutes later Duo walked back to go to the bathroom, but stopped when he saw Trowa standing in the doorway of his room. He walked over to where he was standing and looked into his room and saw Quatre staring like Trowa was.

"Um, guys what's the matter?" he asked with a look of confusion on his face.

Quatre turned and looked at Duo, not able to say anything. Trowa turned and looked at Duo too, "Your room, it's, it's…"

"I know it's clean. I hate messy room." (A/N I always read a fic were Duo has a messy room. So I wanted to be different and have it clean instead.)

"I don't even have to do anything in here."

"Yeah, aren't you glad about that."

"Yep."

Quatre went into the kitchen to help Duo finish that up, Duo went to the bathroom and then went and finished the kitchen, once Do was done Trowa went and finished cleaning the bathroom.

When they were all finished they went into the living room, Trowa carrying Wufei's bear.

"So what should we do about this?" Trowa asked, and indicating the bear.

"We should just put it back and not say anything." Quatre said. Trowa and Duo just looked at Quatre weirdly, like he had grown a couple of new arms.

"This is way to good, not to do anything about." Trowa said, Duo nodding in agreement.

"It was just a suggestion." He said, and muttering under his breath, "You've been hanging with Duo way to much Trowa." Neither Duo nor Trowa heard him say it though.

After Quatre said that, they just sat there thinking what to do with the bear. For some odd reason they all were staring out the same window, that was opened. All of a sudden this guy came to the window, looked in and started looking at the guys, the guys just stared at the strange guy, not doing anything about him.

Then the guy out of nowhere said, "Potato." All the guys just raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Potato." He said again. Then he just turned and left.

5 minutes later the strange guy came back to the window, "You should just sit there with the bear and wait for them to come home and see their reaction. Duo should be listening to music, Quatre should be writing and Trowa should be reading, with the bear on his lap." The stranger finished saying, all the guys shook there head in agreement.

"That's good. We can do that." Trowa said, Quatre and Duo shaking their heads yes.

"Thanks." They said in unison.

"Potato." Said the stranger and left.

"Who was that guy?" Duo asked.

"I don't know." Quatre answered.

"He must like potatoes though or just the word." Trowa said, Quatre and Duo shaking their heads in agreement.

So they waited for Heero and Wufei to return, doing what the strange guy suggested. Finally about 1 hour later they heard a car pull into the driveway.

Heero comes in, "We're…" but he never finished his sentence, he was shocked at what he saw, "The house is actually clean." He said slowly. He looked at Quatre, who just smiled back, then at Duo, who gave him a toothy smile, and finally at Trowa who just nodded.

Heero then started looking around again, but suddenly stopped and quickly looked at Trowa again, "Why do you have a bear in your lap, that is pink with a purple ballerina outfit on."

Trowa was about to answer when, "MAXWELL WERE YOU IN MY ROOM?"

"Nope, Tro is the one who found it."

"BARTON!"

"I found it while I was cleaning your room."

"Well give her here." Wufei walked over to Trowa and grabbed the bear and started walking to his room, whispering something like this to the bear, "Princess Tutu are you all right? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

Heero eyes were filled with a lot of different emotions right now, he finally settled on one and that was laughter. He fell onto the floor laughing very hard and the other three started laughing again. Just as hard as before.

"The…bear…is named…Tutu?" Duo said in between laughs. All of them just shook their heads yes. Since they couldn't talk.

After about 5 minutes the guys settled down a little bit from the laughing fit, of course Trowa had to say, "Actually, I believe he called it Princess Tutu, Duo." Everyone started laughing again, even harder.

They decided to postpone Duo's birthday party, since none of them could move, since they were laughing so hard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning all the guys, except Wufei, were in the kitchen eating breakfast when Wufei came in.

"Hey Wu-bear. How's it goin?"

"What did you just call me Maxwell?"

"I believe he called you Wu-bear." Trowa said, "So how is Princess Tutu doing? Did she sleep well last night?" He asked.

"She is fine and yes she did sleep well." He answered. The guys busted out laughing again. Wufei realizing what he had just said, went back to is room and stayed there for the rest of the day. The other four laughed for the rest of the day, whenever they would start to calm down, someone would have to mention about he bear and they would start laughing hysterically again. This went on for the rest of the day as well.

A/N: Sorry I forgot to mention, I do not own the stranger either, the one who says potato, he is owned by my friend. Well hope you liked the fic and please Review, it really does make my day, when I don't see my boyfriend that day.


End file.
